The present invention relates to a vibration-reducing device for high-speed rotational body, more particularly, to a vibration-reducing device, by which the data reading/writing device such as CDROM has less vibration and better data accessing stability.
As the accessing speed of CDROM increases, the vibration problem due to acentric and high speed rotation thereof also increases. As a result, the data accessing is influenced and the user will feel uncomfortable. Therefore, a vibration-reducing device is required for the high-speed CDROM.
The conventional vibration-reducing device generally uses elastomer such as rubber or silicon rubber as hanging means between a weight body and the reading device to suppress vibration. However, the hanging means made of such elastomer has large variation in characteristics due to the difficulty in controlling the hardness and elastic constant (Young""s modulus) of the elastomer materials. Therefore, the vibration-reducing effect is degraded and fail to meet the specifically-designed requirement. Moreover, the mechanical properties of the elastomer, such as elastic constant, hardness and damping ratio, are highly thermally dependent. The designed parameters of the hanging means even has great variation over an ordinary environment (5xc2x0 C.xcx9c60xc2x0 C.), thus degrading the vibration-reducing effect.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vibration-reducing device, wherein metal wire or metal plate is used to replace the elastomer member as hanging means between the weight body and the reading device The mechanical properties of metal materials have a great similarity over the different batches of product such that metal materials are advantageous to use as hanging means between the weight body and the reading device. Moreover, the mechanical properties of metal materials are less thermally sensitive in ordinary environment (5xc2x0 C.xcx9c60xc2x0 C.), thus providing enhanced stability.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing in which: